Memories of the Past
by Hella Monetza
Summary: Blue is soon taking on the Pokémon League challenge, but on the elevator ride at the Pokémon Center she meets someone she hasn't spoken to in a while... Can she recognize him? (Blue-Female and Green-Male) Oldrivalshipping one-shot.


_**Memories of the Past**_

I sighed, and walked into the large Pokémon Center in front of me. Tomorrow would my first time challenging the Elite Four, and I needed to be ready. My Pokémon and I had trained hard for this, and I knew we could do it if we stayed focused and had a lot of potions.

"Good Evening! How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked me with a smile on her face.

"I'm Blue and I've reserved a room here," I told her.

"Oh! I'll check you in right away!" she looked down at the computer at her side. "Here you are! This is the keys to your room. It's on the tenth floor. Dinner will be served in a few minutes, every guest is welcome."

I couldn't believe how big the Pokémon Centers was on the east side of Kanto… "Thank you! Oh, and what is served today?"

"Today pasta is on the menu!" she giggled. "It's one of our cook's specialties."

"Thanks! I think I'll come down later," I said as I left for the elevator.

I gently pushed the button on the wall, and a little minute after it was there. I walked inside, and pressed the '10' button. The doors started closing, but another man stopped them. He pushed the doors open, and walked inside.

"Oh, so you're headed to the tenth floor as well?" he asked. That voice…

"Yes I am."

"Okay," he nodded.

I knew that voice, but I just couldn't figure out who it belonged to. I looked at him for a second, and took in his appearance. He wore a large black coat, even though it is summer, and wore the hood over his head. Big sunglasses kept me from seeing his eyes.

When I looked closer at his head, I noticed a few orange hairs at the end of the hood. Could it be… him?

"_Ah! There you are Blue!" Professor Oak smiled. _

"_Hi!"_

"_Gramps! What did you want to tell me?" my impatient friend Green asked his grandpa. _

"_I study Pokémon, as you both know, and I want you two to have one of these," he told him, and pointed at the Pokéballs on the table. "Blue, you first."_

"_Not fair!" Green murmured. _

_I looked at the three Pokémon, and what was inside them. There was a cute blue turtle in the one on the left, so I chose that one. "I want this one!" I smiled at him. _

"_Great! Green, your turn."_

_He walked over to the remaining Pokémon. "In that case, I choose you, Bulbasaur!" he grinned. _

"_Excellent!" Oak smiled. _

_Typical. His Bulbasaur has the advantage over the Squirtle I chose. The Professor probably knew he would take the one that was better than mine. _

_I started walking towards the exit, but a loud voice stopped me. _

"_HEY! BLUE! LET'S SEE WHO IS THE BEST TRAINER!" he yelled, grinning. _

"_Sure, sure…" _

_The battle ended after a few minutes, with me and Squirtle being the winners. _

"_Good work, Squirtle!"_

"_Argh! I WILL beat you next time, Green mumbled, and left the building. "Next time, pesky girl, I will defeat you…" he whispered._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. Smell ya later."_

That was the time we got our first Pokémon from Professor Oak. Actually that was the first time we had somewhat of a conversation. We had spoken before, but we still didn't really talk much to each other.

My mother told me about how we used to play together all the time, and how it nearly was impossible to separate us. As time went by, we grew more and more apart from each other. I didn't even remember the old times, but I found happiness just by thinking about the two of us as little children playing together.

I took another look at the man beside me. Could it be? I didn't know. Did I want it to be? Maybe.

I remembered well how we constantly met on our Pokémon journeys. There wasn't a single town that I ran into where I didn't meet him. He would always say goodbye with the lame sentence 'Smell ya later'. I found it offensive at the start, but as my journey continued over a few more weeks, I started smiling and liked when he said it.

It made me feel special, even though I didn't know if he ever said it someone else. I had never heard him say goodbye like that to anyone else, so I believed he thought of me as someone important and special.

Besides, I loved thinking about him as my own. Whenever his large group of fangirls surrounded him, I always felt uncomfortable. I wanted to take him away, and make sure he was mine. Sometimes when we stood close to each other, I could hear his breath and heartbeat.

That was the only thing I could remember from our childhood: his heartbeat. It was slow and steady, but at other times it was fast and not in sync. Either way, I always loved the sound of it.

The elevator stopped, and we both walked out of the elevator. He turned and looked at me, with a grin I knew I recognized.

"Smell ya later, Blue!"

He turned around and left. I stared after him and saw that he took of the black hood to reveal his characteristic orange hair.

_I knew it. _


End file.
